earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Arkham Asylum
History In 2012, the criminal Bane made headlines again, when he orchestrated another mass release of inmates at the Blackgate Prison and then blew it up, leaving Gotham with a surplus of criminals and nowhere to put them. Stryker’s Island took a portion of the burden for a time, but the real relief came when the Wayne Foundation financed an expansion to Arkham Asylum, transforming it from an aging mental health institution into a state of the art prison complex, now partnered with ARGUS. Task Force X is based out of Arkham Asylum due to the facility now belonging to ARGUS. The team was created in Belle Reve, they've just been relocated. The reasons for this move have been explained as being tied to ARGUS' headquarters in New York City, the proximity of the Hall of Justice, the population density of suitable Task Force recruits housed in Arkham, and having a saturation of crimefighters (particularly the Batman) located in Gotham. Arkham Institute In the Earth-2027 continuity the Asylum has been renamed Arkham Institute. Staff * Chariman of the Board of Directors: Quincy Sharp * Board of Directors: Bruce Wayne * Director: Jeremiah Arkham * Warden: Lyle Bolton * Psychiatrists: Alyce Sinner, Simon Hurt, Byron Meredith, Chase Meridian, Roy Westerman, Edgar Cizko * Medical Researcher: Hugo Strange * Special Agent: Lock-Up * Special Agent: Rick Flag * Security Captain: Aaron Cash * Security Sergeant: Emily Parker * Security Officers: Peter Whang, Phil Cho * Former Employees: Tammie Westerman, Victor Fries, Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley, Jonathan Crane, Anne Carver (Jane Doe in disguise), Thomas Elliot Inmates Incarcerated * 44-M Gold, Cyrus (Solomon Grundy) * 42540 Napier, Jack - ALIAS (The Joker) (Currently in the Phantom Zone) * 51081 Tetch, Jervis (Mad Hatter) * 52184 Lynns, Garfield (Firefly) * 58487-M Jones, Rudy (Parasite) * 60117 Harkness, George (Captain Boomerang) (Part of Task Force X) * 61298-M Hagen, Matthew (Clayface) * 61505 Crane, Jonathan (Scarecrow) * 61957 Snart, Leonard (Captain Cold) * 63140 Rory, Mick (Heat Wave) * 63311 Blake, Thomas (Catman) * 65059 Lawton, Floyd (Deadshot) (Part of Task Force X) * 66351 Brown, Arthur (Cluemaster) * 66929-M Marius, Orm (Ocean Master) * 68373-M Fries, Victor (Mister Freeze) * 81210 Mathis, Mathilda (Dollhouse) * 82737 Riley, Peyton (Sugar) * 83529-M Mitternacht, Natalia (Nocturna) * 84221-M Lincoln, Louise (Killer Frost) (Part of Task Force X) * 87171-M Kapatelis, Vanessa (Silver Swan) * 88357-M Jones, Waylon (Killer Croc) (Part of Task Force X) * 89608 Machin, Lonnie (Anarky) * 91498 Sutton, Roxanne (Roxy Rocket) * 92011-M Hudson, Jaina - A (White Rabbit) * 92012-M Hudson, Jaina - B (White Rabbit) * 92005-XT Zazzala (Queen Bee) * 94101 Dahl, Mary (Baby Doll) * 96233 Zsasz, Victor (Mr. Zsasz) * 97242 Chiles, Chirstina (Cyber-Cat) * 99312 Quinzel, Harleen (Harley Quinn) (Part of Task Force X) * 102513-M Diaz, Larissa (Copperhead) (Currently in the Phantom Zone) * 234026 Walker, Drury (Killer Moth) * 61274-M Hester, Kevin (Onomatopoeia) (Escaped after League of Assassins breakout, later caught by Green Arrow and Black Canary July 5th, 2017) * 76667 Flamingo, Eduardo (El Flamingo) (Escaped during the League of Assassins breakout, caught June 4th 2017)http://earth27.wikia.com/wiki/VOX_Box:_Blood_Brothers * 11111 Mathis, Barton (Dollmaker) On Parole * 40331 Kyle, Selina (Catwoman) * 66181-M Isley, Pamela (Poison Ivy) * 88583 Wesker, Arnold (The Ventriloquist) Escaped * 51976 Wu-San, Sandra (Lady Shiva) * 70400-M Langstrom, Kirk (Man-Bat) * 71232-M al Ghul, Ra’s (Head of the Demon) * 71411 al Ghul, Talia (Daughter of the Demon) * 72003 Doe, Jane (Jane Doe) * 78383 al Ghul, Nyssa (The Red Claw) * 80122-M Wilson, Slade (Deathstroke) * 87403 Dent, Harvey (Two-Face) * 85386 Sionis, Roman (Black Mask) * 88417 Knyazev, Anatoli (KGBeast) * 93497 Diego, Antonio - ALIAS (Bane) * 99576 Cain, David (The Swiss) * 83106 Nguyen, Jade (Cheshire) * 126544-M Porter, Grant (The Key) * 90404 Scofield, Nathaniel (Arkham X) (Escaped June 15th, 2017) * 48140 Nygma, Edward (The Riddler) (Escaped the Phantom Zone June 26th, 2017) * 52113 Monroe, Paige (Calendar Girl) (Escaped July 4th, 2017) * 52365 Day, Julian (Calendar Man) (Escaped July 4th, 2017) * Doe, John (Underworld) (Escaped August 13th, 2017) * 12732 Wilson, Anna (Alice) (Escaped August 13th, 2017) Whereabouts Unknown * 60903 Elliot, Thomas (Hush) * 77666 Valentin, Lazlo (Professor Pyg) * 101222-M Cobb, William (Talon) * 11994 Macendale, Gregory (Gargoyle) * 21814-W Lycan, Romulus (Wolf) * 13575-M Lee, Jennifer (Jenny) * 13576-M Lee, Wilhelmina (Billie) Released * 61992 Cobblepot, Oswald (The Penguin) * 71031 White, Warren (Great White Shark)Arkham's High Profile Patient Roster * 77459-M Sartorius, Alexander (Phosphorus) (?) (seen working with Rupert Thorne in September 2017) Deceased * 79318 Rigger, Joseph (Firebug)https://roysovitch.deviantart.com/art/Arkham-Files-Firefly-577770169 Status Unknown (Released Arkham Picture) * 62097 Chatham, Thomas (Neon) * 12141 LeBlanc, Annabel (Putrescence) * 52514 Sinclair, Veronica (Roulette) Inmates 2027 Incarcerated (2027) * 12469-M Powers, Derek (Blight) * 88001 Mercer, Zhora (Rebel One) * 30299-M Unknown (Inque) * 38200 Bigelow, Charlie (Big Time) * 47725-M Watt, Willie (Willie Watt) * 24918 Wilson, Carter (Terminal) * 51013-M Dusk, Davis (Rewire) * 43589 Billings, Ira (Spellbinder) * 22299 Fitz, Patrick (Ratboy) * 31399 Shreeve, Walter (Shriek) Trivia and Notes Trivia * "M" in the Arkham Pateint Number stands for metahuman, "XT" stands for extraterrestrial and "J" stands for juvenile. * If Case File Photos are found, you should contact Lt. Harvey Bullock of GCPD or Lt. Beni Shiolin of MPD. * Patients are assignent a threat level: low, moderate, high and severe. * Pateints are assignent a treatment ranking: -Compliant, 2-Responsive, 3-Ambivalent, 4-Resistant, 5-Defiant and 6-Hostile. Notes * Previous directors of Arkham are mentioned named "Burton" and "Schumacher". These are nods to directors of Batman movies. * In the Earth-2027 continuity, Arkham Asylum is known as the Arkham Institute. Links and References * Appearances of Arkham Asylum * Location Gallery: Arkham Asylum * Akham Inmates Category:Locations